Wizards and vampires: Sora and Roxas
by SweetheartAngel
Summary: This isn't your average Sora and Roxas story. Its an amazing plot, filled with twists and turns! Sora, an adorable magical wizard. Roxas, a handsome Blood sucking vampire. ROMANCE, ACTION, this story will have it all! Want to know more? Please read! :3 Sora x Roxas. Slight Roxas x Lila(a character I made up! :3) Starts off with a prologue of AWSOMENESS!(Changes may be made)
1. Short Intro, srry DX

**Hello! Hey!Welcome to my first fan fiction story ever! OMG I'm about to make history! 0.O Well theirs not much to say right now . . . .I have a story idea id like to tell. I hope u like this and um, OKI ENGOUGH BABBLE! :3 FYI: THIS IS A SORA AND ROXAS YAOI. Well, soon to be . . . .**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING . . . .well, I own my mind, and um I have a question. Why would I have to leave a disclaimer note? Can anyone answer this for me?**

* * *

**Wizards and Vampires**

** Intro**

Long ago lived two worlds. A Wizard world, filled with people who could use magic at their whim, and a Vampire world where vampires roamed around, hungering for human flesh. Along with both of these worlds lived the human world called earth. Vampires were drawn to this human world, and loved to attack the human world anytime as they pleased, taking livestock of theirs, like sheep's and drinking the blood of the humans, but most of their efforts were thwarted by the amazing wizards.

From that point on, Wizards and vampires waged war against one another. Wizards protecting the humans from the dastardly evil bloodsucking vampires, who were under the control of the vampire king Xemnas. The war seemed to wage on for a millennia,and man kinds hope of living was slipping away. Though the wizards were strong, the vampires were quite stronger.

Hope seemed lost, until the Wizard king, Yan Sid, stepped in to stop the blood sucking monstrosities. By using his magical powers, he sealed away the vampires and vampire king into there own world. In the process, he also sealed the wizard world away as well. Human kind was safe and at peace. But for how long?

After a few years, The wizard king settled down and had a family, a prince and princess to rightfully take over the wizard kingdom. Though unaware, the vampire King had settled down and had a family of his own, all awhile still planning on how to take over the wizard and human world. . . . . . .

* * *

**So . .what do u think? Don't worry, I've got a WHOLE lot of stuff planned. For now, This is the delightful Introduction of my story. Please review! PS: Feel free to correct me on any grammar spells and what not. :3**


	2. Chapter 1: The begining!

**OKI Lets get this story STARTED! Not much to say . . . .. So please read away.**

* * *

**Wizards and Vampires**

** The Vampire world . . . . .**

A world were the sun never shines, and the moon is as black as the night sky. The world of dark. Streets paved with Blood. Blood from the meat markets that hang the freshly cut open little lamb's. Houses that screamed in horror, made out of ashes found in the burnt up trees in the forest. This world is inhabited by Bloodsucking vampires, and the one who controls them all is the evil Vampire King Xemnas. The vampire king laughs historically in his ominous dark castle.

''MUAHAHAHAHA! Finally after all these years. I, the vampire King, has finally found a way to open a portal to another world! AHAHAHAHAAHHA!'' he said as he laughed historically. The vampire king held up a bizzar crystal. A clear blue diamond That sparkled.

''My Dear son Axel! I SUMMON YOU!'' He yelled loudly enough to make the whole planet shake.

Interring the dark pale room was a redheaded tall young man named Axel. ''Ah, my dear son, please, heat up this diamond with your flaming power.''Xemnas then dangled the diamond over Axels hand. Axel's hands quickly began to turn red, causing the diamond to turn the same color.

''Ah, its finally done . . .'' said the vampire king in a smirk. With the diamond still hot, he embedded it into his forehead. Dust within an instant, the diamond turned Dark black.''he he . ..AHAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHAA!'' His evil laughter repeated on what felt like an eternity.

''Dad . .why are you happy? Well, more happy than usual?'' he asked in curiosity.''Im in celibration my dear boy, after all these years,of searching, the portals to other worlds is finally reviled to me!'' He then focused his energy into the embedded crystal and began to chant.'' LIBROSO!''ZAM. Out of nowhere, a dark black portal appeared.

''You see, dear Axel, when the day of the war ended, the wizard king used a magical amulet to seal off our world into isolation. The diamond amulet is what I have embedded in my head right now, seems that retched wizard fool left it behind. So for years I have been trying to master its magical power to open the portals once again!''

The Vampire king then tried to step forward into the dark black portal, but the portal moved without hesitation.'' Ah . .Apparently the portal likes to move, AXEL! Go find it! With the crystal embeded in my head, I can sense its movement . . .ah its in the woods outside of town. Go now and take your brother Roxas with you.''

''Yes father.''He bowed his head then walked out to leave. ''Oh and son, when you do find it, DO NOT ENTER THE PORTAL! I want us to kill in a pack. UNDERSTAND?!'' Axel nodded and flew out the window with his vampire wings.

**=.= =.= =.= =.= =.= =.= .=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=..==..==.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.==..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

Axel and Roxas search the black burnt woods to find the ominous portal. They searched high and low, yet still nothing. The blond little spikey headed brother of Axel's sighed.''Axel, why is dad so determined to take over other worlds, specifically the wizard world?'' Asked Roxas, kicking pebbles around. Axel looked at him in disbelief. ''Have you forgotten that they're the ones who sealed us away for a whole millennia? They banished us, wanted to destroy us, and now were finally finding a way to get to their planet and eliminating them once and for all. That's why this is so important Roxas.'' He said, flaming the already dead trees.

''Besides . .If we find the portal, it might actually lead to the human world.''

''Humans . . . .'' Roxas said in a sad tone. Roxas remembered reading a book about humans. How his kind would try to feast and eat, away at their flesh. Not to mention drink their blood. He didn't like the idea of hurting another person, be it human or wizard. He mostly prayed that it would lead to a wizard world. He read a lot about there use of magic! Wand casting, and other things magical. Meeting someone who was different then you sounded so fun to Roxas! He was truly the opposite of his brother and dad. His dad mostly. Axel may have been serious at times, but he pretty much layed back.

He sighed some more and thought. 'I wish you and dad were more like me and mom . .'

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

** The wizard world**

The wizard world. The world of light. A place filled with brightness and a sun that always shines brightly. People live in peace and happiness unaware about the war that happened so many years ago. As time went on, king Yen Sid decided that it was best to keep the war a secret. When that happened, the village folk wizards forgot about it eventually, so much that vampires only became stories to put the children asleep. Only one other believed that they were real and that was the royal wizard princess Lila. A girl with dark skin, flowing black hair, and pretty brown eyes.

Her older brother Sora, a boy with Tanned skin and brown hair, always supported her in her believes, but he sadly did not believe her join the prince and princess in the plushy green forests practicing their magic powers with their friends kairi and Riku.

the wave of his magic wand, Sora zapped his friend Riku with a lightning bolt.''OUCH! oh, your gonna pay for that . .'' Riku ran and swung his wand to summon a fire ball to attack Sora. Sora dodged it and shot another lighting bolt back at him. ''Take that!'' He yelled. Riku dodged and the bolt flung around to hit the sleeping red headed Kairi out of her sleep.''Gah!GRRrr . .'' Kairi jumped up and started chasing the boys with her wand yelling out one spell over and over.'' FIRE ATTACK, FIRE ATTACK FIRE, ATTACK!'' Riku and Sora ran for their life's. ''Oh great,'' yelled the running Riku.'' You just had to wake her up!''

''Hey, its not my fault! You should've took the pain of the lighting bolt!'' He yelled.''YO Lila a little help!?'' yelled Sora. Lila was far to busy reading her books in the tree.'' Hey did you guys know that vampires teeth stretch super wide so they can drink blood?'' she said ignoring her brothers question. ''No but I do know that you'll be seeing my blood spewed everywhere in about ten seconds!'' Sora yelled back.

The rampage continued on until Kairi struck a fireball that accidentally hit Lila, nocking her out of the tree to the ground. ''Ouch . .'' commented Lila rubbing her head. ''Oh my gosh Lila! I'm so sorry, are you ok?'' asked Kairi.''I'm fine, but you burnt my vampire book . . .''She held the ashes in her hand.''Are you two happy? Look what you guys made me do!'' Kairi yelled to Riku and Sora.

''Were sorry . . .'' Said Sora.

''Yeah, well I'm not! Vampires arn't real. You were rotting your brain just by reading about that vampire junk.'' Riku said with a smug tone. ''Riku!'' Sora yelled.'' That's not true, vampires are real! SO SHUTUP!'' Lila slapped Riku and ran off into a deeper place of the forest.''Riku! What's wrong with you! You know that Lila believes in that other world stuff!'' Yelled Kairi.''So? I say it's time she grew up, and get here head out of the books and actually practicing for a change!'' with that he left and went back to the town.

Kairi and Sora watched as the angry Riku left.'' Ill go talk to Lila in the forest.'' said Kairi. Sora stopped her. ''No ill do it, after all I'm her big brother. ''Kairi left and Sora began to walk into the forest.

In the forest, Lila found a place were she could be at peace. She layed under a tree and began to drift off to sleep. ''Stupid Riku . .'' she muttered to her self. ''Vampires are real. . .''

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=**

**The Vampire world**

''Did you find it yet?'' Yelled Roxas leaning beside a dead tree. Axel grabbed another burnt shrub, pulling it back in search of the portal. Nothing. Axel leaned on a tree until out of nowhere, right in front of him the Black portal appeared. ''Yeah, I found it alright.'' he said in a smirk. Roxas ran towards him and the portal. ''Wow, it looks pretty dark.'' commented Axel. ''Gee, you think?'' said Roxas sarcastically. ''So Lady's first?'' Asked Axel with a smile on his face.

''I thought we were only supposed to find it?'' Asked Roxas. Axel rolled his eyes. Jeeze bro, you gotta start liven. We cant always do what daddy tells us. Besides . . .hearing you talk about all this wizard stuff, I wanna check this out. . .so . .GO!'' Axel pushed Roxas into the portal without hesitation. ''Ha! I am so evil.''

* * *

**ALRIGHT! I FINISHED MY FIRST CHAPTER! A BOOYAH! So . .what do u guys think? LOL I probably don't have anyone reading, but if you are reading, please review and it shall be continued! Narration: What's wrong with Riku? What will happen next? Toon in next time on ''WIZZARDS AND VAMPIRES!'' =3**


	3. Chapter 2: Exploring the wizzard world!

** I'm sorry if the last chap was to short. I'm still working on the length and what not. Wait did it make sense? Cause I just realized that I may have messed up on something, anyway . . HOW IS IT? Oh, I'm sorry don't worry their shall be a soroku! IM just building it up! Oh I almost forgot . . Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS . . blah blah.**

* * *

**Wizards and Vampires**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Vampires**

Being pushed into the portal by his brother, Roxas takes his first step(more like fall) into the new wizard world. He stood up and shielded his eyes from the bright sun and quickly ran under a shaded tree. ''God, I'm gonna kill Axel when he-huh?'' Roxas' words were stopped from hearing snoring. He looked around in confusion. ''Where is that coming from?'' It grew louder. He then looked on the other side of the tree. He saw A girl, with black long hair, sleeping like a baby. ''Wow, she's so pretty.'' He sighed as he began to stare at the cute girl in a smile. Mean while, in the vampire world . . .. . .

''Hm . . .guess he's not coming back out. well, no point hanging around here.'' Axel then stepped into the wizard world, unaware of the portal being cloaked from the vampire kings sight behind him.

Axel stepped in and closed his eyes as the magnificent sun shined brightly. ''Whoa . .'' Axel, burned a little from the sun, but he was use to it, being able to control fire and all. He saw his little brother resting under a shaded tree. He then walked over to Roxas and noticed that he was staring at someone. A girl. ''So, falling in love Roxas?'' Axel asked in a smirk.

He merely sighed as he if ignoring Axel. Axel then looked around the area. A forest filled with Bright green trees and flowers that seemed to change colors. ''Ah so this is the wizard world.'' He said. ''Not bad for a bunch of happy go lucky sap's who can control magic.'' Axel took in a deep breath, then looked at his little brother. Still in a daze.

''Ok, I'm tired of this.'' Axel walked over to the sleeping girl, picked her up and started to shake her awake. Roxas looked at him in shock. ''Axel! What are you doing? Your gonna kill her doing that!'' Roxas cried out. ''Would you chillax, I got tired of you eye goggling her so I'm waking her up.'' The girl made a grungy yawning sound. ''Ah so she lives.'' commented Axel.

He stopped shaking the girl as she opened her eyes. She blinked twice at Axel, who was holding her, and stared at Roxas who just starred right back. ''Hey! Put me down!'' She yelled, but before Axel had time to put her down, she pulled out her wand and smacked him across the head with it. ''Ow . .Jeeze, what the hell is that thing made of?'' Asked Axel rubbing his bruised head.

''Its made of Super raw iron dummy!'' She said in a growl. Lila then looked behind the two to see a black whole. ''Wait, you guys are new to this world aren't you?'' She asked. They looked at each other in shock. Axel then leaned down at Roxas' height to whisper to him. ''Remember Rox, We can't let anyone know that were vampires, and that were from another world.'' Roxas nodded. ''Oh, so you two are Vampires from a vampire world!'' She said diligently. ''HA! Now what would make you say that?'' Said Axel in a smirk.

''Well other than using my magic to super zone in on your conversation, you whisper pretty loud.'' She said with a grin. Roxas' eyes began to grow. ''Your a Wizard?'' He asked in excitement.'' Yep.''

''So you use magic?''

''yep. Is it true your fangs are super long?''

''Yep. What type of magic do you use?''

''All types! Does blood taste good?''

''Only when I'm extra hungry. Do you-''

''Oh brother! What is this? The 20 questions game?'' Axel said in a ignored tone. He couldn't take it. He knew his brother wanted to know all about wizards and what not, but watching them talk was driving him insane. He wanted to leave and check out more of the wizard world, but he knew that would be totally rude, especially on another planet. He sighed and dangled his head down. He then felt a presence near them. Looking around he saw a boy hiding in the shadows. ''Hey! You! Boy hiding behind the tree!''

**=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**Sora's Porv . . . . . .A few seconds before Axel saw him . . . . . .**

''Lila! Oh LILA! where are you?'' *Sigh* I feel like iv been looking in this forest for hours and still no Li- . . . .

Wait, is that Lila? It is her! But, who are those other two guys. Wow. That blonde guy, he's so beautiful . . .his serlean blue eyes, he's built for someone who looks so young. About my age, 16 Id say. Theirs something about him . . .I drop my wand out of my hand dazed into the blonde boys appearance. That's when I was caught.

''Hey! You! Boy hiding behind the tree!'' Called the red head.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==..=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**Normal Prov . . . . .**

Lila and Roxas look behind to see the boy spying on them.''Sora! Sora! Quick Come here! See I told you Vampires exists and guess who these two are: VAMPIRES!'' She yelled out to Sora. Sora began to walk over slowly. Though a little mesmerized by The blonde vampire, he still had his wand ready to attack if necessary. ''Wow . . .are you two actually vampires?'' Sora asked.''Yep, I'm Roxas and this giant idiot redhead is my brother Axel!'' He said having his vampire fangs out with a smile. Sora was stunned with seeing those huge vampire fangs. That was enough proof to know that he was a vampire.

Axel slapped Roxas in the head with that comment. Lila giggled. ''I'm Sora, Prince of the wizards.'' He said holding out his hand for Roxas to shake. ''And I'm Lila, princess of the wizards!'' She said while bowing her head. ''Oh, so . .Lila, that's a pretty name, yours is cool to Sora!'' Commented Roxas.

''Thanks! hahaha!'' Lila giggled historically. Sora blushed at his comment, but hid it away. ''Say . .do you Vamps wanna tour the awesome Wizard world?'' Lila asked. ''Sure!'' Roxas said jumping at the opportunity. Axel was going to join, but was stopped apon seeing some wizard girl cuties his age.

''Ahem . .If it is alright with you,'' He said bowing down in front of Sora and Lila. ''I shall seek guide dens from other wizards.'' ''Oki, but here!'' Lila beamed a magical hat on his head. It looked kind of modern, like a baseball hat.

''That way you'll be protected from the sun!'' She added. ''Axel then zoomed off to talk to the beautiful wizard babes.

''So . .. where to first?'' Asked Roxas.'' Here wear this . .'' Sora handed him a red cap.'' Wow thanks!'' Roxas said with joy.

''Come on boys! We've got a whole city of magic to show you Roxas!'' Lila said, Taking Roxas' hand and ran towards the Street market. Roxas blushed and Sora grew a feeling of jealousy as he saw his baby sister take away Roxas.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

Somewhere in the outskirts of the wizard town, Kairi and Riku walked together talking about the incident earlier.

''You know Riku, that wasn't very nice, I mean what do you have against that vampire stuff anyway?'' asked Kairi in disbelieve. ''Look, its just that I think Lila needs to grow out of that phase, their are no such things as other worlds, their are no such things as Vampires, or even-'' A distant voice called out of nowhere interrupted.

''HEY!HEY! RIKU OH, RIKU?'' Riku and Kairi looked around, out in the distant of the town was Sora and Lila with, wait just who was that? The two ran right up to Kairi and Riku. ''Oh hey you two, what's up and who's your new friend?'' Asked Kairi. ''Well, this is Roxas,'' Said Lila. ''And guess what he is, go on guess!'' Riku stared at them both in confusion.

''Uh . . . a fellow wizard?'' Riku answered. ''ACK, WRONG! He's a . . .vampire!'' she whispered the last part. Riku then turned to Sora.'' Seriously?''

''Seriously Riku, he's the real deal.'' Sora said.

''Pfft. I don't believe it, if you are real, then why don't you burn in the sunlight?'' He asked in a sarcastic tone. Lila looked at Riku in confusion. ''I thought you didn't know anything about vampires Riku. .?'' She asked.

''Well, listening to you all the time talking about them, I just knew that fact right off the back.'' he said in a panic. 'well, that was odd . .' thought Lila. Riku is usually kind of mean, yet quiet. ''Oh, to answer your question, I have this nifty hat on, so the sun doesn't burn me.'' Roxas said with glee. He is obviously still super happy about being in this wizard world.

''Well, its nice to meet you Roxas, I'm Kairi and this non-believer is Riku.'' She said with a super smile. ''What? oh I'm sorry . . .'' Roxas was mesmerized by a lady wizard who used her wand to make her dog dance for some money. ''Say, wanna help us show Roxas around town?'' asked Lila. ''Well, I don't-''

''Of course!'' interrupted Kairi. With that, Kairi took the mad teen Riku and followed Sora, Roxas, and Lila to adventure around the city.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==..=.==..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

So for the past few weeks, Axel and Roxas have been having fun in the wizard world. Sora, Lila, and their friends showed everything their was to the wizard world to Roxas, while Axel was shown by all the pretty wizard girls. While having fun and bonding, Sora noticed that Roxas payed a lot of attention to his sister than any of the rest of them. He had that strange look in his eye for her. Sora couldn't stand it, his crush, Roxas is falling for his sister!?NO WAY! Sora had to put a stop to this, no matter what. . . .

Mean while, in the vampire world, Lord vampire Xemnas was wondering what was taking so long for his boys to come back from the woods. ''GAH! Those god forsaken idiot sons of mine! That is it! I cannot stand idle by waiting for them. Time to mobilize the vampire minions! SEVANT!'' A bat that transformed into a humanlike form came through the window. ''You rang Lord Xemnas?'' ''Yes, summon the vampire minions, we immobilize tomorrow, I'm sure my sons will be happy to see me, I bet those poor wizards have brain washed them. . . . .''

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.==.=..==..==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**The wizard world(Night time) . . . . . . .**

Another night of fun and merriment. Today the gang showed Roxas how to fly a magical carpet. They then ate cheese pizza, and finally landed back at the wizard castle. Lila took Roxas to the roof to talk to him more leaving Riku, Kairi and Sora to themselves. Sora saw as Roxas smiled while Lila took his hand. Ugh, he couldn't take it anymore! Tonight's the night, the night he tells Roxas how he truly feels about him before its to late.

Using his magical wand, Sora said a spell.''Flowerosis.'' A bunch of beautiful colorful roses appeared in his hand. He hid them behind his back and walked into the book studies looking for Lila and Roxas. Sadly he only found Riku and Kairi making out. ''Gross, you guys! Get a room!'' Yelled Sora. The two then backed off of each other from the make out session. ''Sorry . .'' They said in unison. ''Have you guys seen Roxas and Lila?'' Asked Sora.

''Yeah, I think their on the roof.'' Said Kairi. ''Ok, thanks!'' Sora then headed out the room and rushed up to the top of the roof. ''Say, wanna go spy on Roxas and Lila?'' Asked Riku in a seductive way. ''Riku! That's wrong and is an invasion of privacy and-'' Riku whistled, summoning the magic carpet. Kairi folded her arms and closed her eyes. Sadly, the temptation of the elegance of the carpet was calling to her. ''Ok, but if we get caught, its all your fault.''

Meanwhile on the Roof, Sora came up to find A laughing Roxas and Lila. He quicky hid behind the castle like chimney. Ease dropping on what they were talking about. ''Wow your bro can be so mean!'' Commented Lila.

''Yep, that's Axel for you, a totally fun,pyro manica who is a total bad ass.'' The two laughed. ''Say Lila, since you and Sora are a princess and prince, then what happened to the king and queen?'' Lila then went quiet and hung her head down.

''Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. . '' Lila shook her head. ''Its ok Roxas really, you see our mother died when we were only little kids, and our father died right after we were born. That's why you never see them. Were kind of practically raised by the servants.'' Roxas hung his head down for asking. His father was an insane vampire with a vengeance, but at least he had a father!

''Oh, I'm sorry for asking . . .'' He said in sadness. ''Oh no, its oki Roxas, I'm fine with talking about it now.'' She sighed then gave him a smile. He smiled back. ''You know Roxas, thank you. .'' she said. Roxas looked at her in confusion. ''For what?'' He asked. ''For making me believe again. You see, when Mom died, she told me and Sora one thing before we died. She told us that other worlds didn't exist, that we needed to stop looking for them at night while we look at the stars. I didn't understand why she said this, but now I do, it was to protect us from evils, I read that in an accent book once that your kind, and our kind had a battle that lasted almost a millennia . .''

Roxas sank his head down. He is always reminded of that at home. I wonder does Lila know the whole thing?

'' Why? I don't know, but meeting you and Axel, I think she never had anything to worry about. You both are so sweet.'' She said softy.

''Well, not all Vampires are sweet, in fact, some of them want to just kill and destroy. . '' Tears started to roll down Roxas, eyes. Lila saw this, and decided to hug him. ''Don't worry, its ok . . . You know, I'm glad to have a friend like you.''

''Me to . . '' Roxas then hugged back Lila. 'Ok . .Time to do this . . . ' Sora got up and began to walk over towards Roxas and Lila.

Mean while up above them, quite high, was Riku and Kairi in on the magical carpet. ''Ugh . .BORING!'' Riku shouted, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. ''SHHHHH would you be quiet? They'll hear you!''Whispered Kairi.

''Yeah, but all they have done for the past minutes was talk! Time to lighten things up . . .'' Riku pulled out his Magic wand and chanted a spell.''Alios . .''

''Hey, I wonder what's Sora doing . .''

''Manitos . .''

''Wait does he have flowers?*GASP* Riku wait don't use that-''

''ATRACTIONOS!''

ZAP! After letting go away from their hug, Roxas then, thanks to RIKU, Grabbed Lila and Kissed her. Lila was in shock and So was Roxas. He pulled back slowly and covered his mouth. She did the same, they both were going to say something, until they herd the sobbing coming from the roof. Both looking up, they saw Sora crying his heart out.

''Sora . . .'' Lila mustard up to say. Sora then ran off the roof and back into the castle. ''Sora-wait!'' Yelled Roxas. Roxas began to cry. Lila then hugged him again.''Don't worry, Lets give him some time, then we can tell him the truth . . .'' she said.

Kairi slapped Riku upside the head. ''Ouch, what was that for?''

''For being an Idiot! Sora was up on the roof to give flowers to Roxas, but you ruined it with your spell casting, now Sora thinks he has no chance with him any more!'' she yelled.

''Well GOD I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know He liked him? Jeeeze! Besides . . I don't trust that vampire anyway!'' He said flatly.

* * *

**Phew . . .Oki . . . . I'm finally getting somewhere! I hope your liking this story so far! LOL I think I made Riku a total jerk. Narration : Will Sora end up with Roxas? Why is Riku such a jerk? Toon in next time! Reviews are welcomed! :3**


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontations and Invasions

**Narration: When we first left off, Sora just got his heart broken by seeing his crush Roxas kiss his sister Lila, but Roxas didn't mean to do it b/c it was actually Riku who did it by using a spell! Does Roxas actually like Sora? Or was that spell actually flawed? And what about the vampire king? Will he be able to take over both worlds? Not to mention the human world . . . . . Also thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts . . .MUAHAHAHAHA! .^**

**PS: This part begins with a flash back, but I think I should have put it at the end of the last chap. What do you think? O.o**

* * *

**Wizards and vampires: Sora X Roxas**

** Chapter 3 :Flashback( when we first met . .)**

A while ago when Roxas had first stepped into the wizard world, he first layed eyes on Lila. Its true he found her quiet pretty and adorable. His first crush in honest opinion, but when Axel spotted Sora and when Roxas saw Sora, he had to officially admit that he was in love. In love with the boy with cinnamon brown hair, with cerulean blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds, tanned skin, and an adorable golden crown on his head.

Roxas new and thought, 'theirs no way a guy like him would be interested in me.' So Roxas decided to hide his emotions towards The boy. ''Well I'm Sora, prince of the wizards!'' He said, and when he spoke, Roxas felt like he herd beautiful wind chimes. Even when he shook Roxas' hand, Roxas felt like-no he needed Sora to be his.

''And I'm the princess of Wizards!'' Lila said with giggles. ''Lila . .that's a pretty name, oh yours is cool to Sora.'' Lila then, noticed how her brother blushed at the comment. Oh, but who else did she see blushing while shaking his hand? Roxas! Yep, A vampire was in love with her brother, and with the look on Sora's face, he was smitten with him to. The question was . .How would she get them together?

Lila then decided that she should spend time with the vampire Roxas, its obvious that their both shy, and she new Sora would probably just Ignore her, so during the weeks of bonding-basically showing Roxas around- Lila asked him a question. She decided to ask him one day while the gang all grabbed some sea-salt ice-cream leaving Lila and Roxas on the bench alone. ''So . . . .you like, LIKE my brother huh?'' Roxas froze hearing that.

''W-what? Pfft. . .I don't know what your talking about. ..'' He said frantically. Lila then leaned in into Roxas' ear-mind you Sora was looking-and whispered ''You cant hide it Roxas. I knew the minute you saw him. . . .''

Roxas sighed. ''Ok, ok, yes . .I . . .have feelings for your brother.'' Lila squealed, just Like a crazy fan girl. Then Roxas thought for a second. ''Wait, how did you know?''

She then backed away.'' Well, duh Roxas! I have a women's instincts. I don't need to be a wizard to know that!'' She said in a smile.

''So, now is the question . .how to make your move . . .'' Upon hearing that, Roxas stopped Lila in her thoughts right their. ''Oh no, I do NOT want him to know!'' Roxas said in anger. Lila looked at him in confusion. ''Why? I sense the spark Roxas, please, one of you has to say something.''

Roxas nodded his head. ''Sorry Lila, but I strongly don't think he'd take an interest in me . . .'' Lila sighed as she slunk back into the bench. 'Wow, A ''stubbern'' vampire is in love with my brother.' She thought.' I guess ill just let nature take its course . . .'

''So, can you show me some more cool spells?'' Asked Roxas dropping the subject and yet he seemed excited also with asking. Lila's eyes lit up. She loves it when people like seeing her do her magic spells! ''Of course! but after some sea salt ice-cream.!'' Ever sense that day, they became close friends, Like the best of friends!

**=,=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=..==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.-..=..=.=**

**STILL ON THE FLASHBACK( This time, on the night they kissed on the roof before Sora came up their . . .)**

''So . . .You gonna tell him or what?'' Asked Lila. Roxas looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes then shook Roxas to death.''ROXAS! If you don't tell Sora, then ILL tell him my self!'' She then got up and started to walk away until Roxas grabbed her arm. ''No-wait! Ill do it, its just that Iv been having so much fun with you.''

Its true, You would think they were a couple the way they've hung out for the past weeks, learning about spells and that if vampires can sparkle if they go into the sunlight and what-not, but Lila new that regardless of how much they hung out. She still saw that look in Roxas' eyes. That look of Lust, that look of love, she knew that Roxas had a love, but that wasn't her. It was Sora, and she couldn't be anymore happy about that.

''Fine, but maybe you should ask Axel to help you, he'd probably light up this spark between you two.'' She said with sass.

''Pfft, he'd probably just light my ass on fire for even mentioning it.'' Roxas said with a smirk.

''Haha! Your brother is so mean!''

''Yeah, that's Axel for you, a pyro maniac who's a bad ass.'' Laughter! :D

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==..=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**DONE WITH FLASHBACK! ( the day after the kiss, Guess who's in trouble?)**

Riku and Kairi were in the castle living room chilling until . .. .BAM. Lila blasted the door open with her wizard wand and zapped Riku and Kairi out of the mystical couch they were sitting on. ''OK, WHO DID IT!'' She yelled holding her wand to strike again. Riku and Kairi looked at each other nerviously, then back at Lila.

''W-what are you talking about?'' Asked the frantic Riku. ''Oh, don't play dumb with me, YOU'' She pointed her wand at Riku. Or YOU,'' She turned it to Kairi.

''used an attraction spell last night, to make Roxas kiss me! That wasn't very nice . .'' she said in a mean tone.

''Look, Lila, we only went up their to spy-ouch!'' Riku lost his words as Kairi elbow bumped him to be quiet.

''AHA! It was you Riku, admit it!'' Lila cried out, pointing her wand firmly at Riku. He backed away slowly, and leaned his body against the wall.

''Pfft, you cant prove it.'' He responded coldly. ''Oh, you wanna bet . . . .'' Lila then raised her hands and wand and chanted. ''Flotatios . . . .Leventanos!''

Riku was suddenly floating in the air, levitating! ''LILA put me down, I HATE HIGHTS!'' Yelled Riku. She only smirked and moved his floating body higher to the castle ceiling, and began to spin him around. '' . AAAAAAAAH.'' Yelled the spinning silver haired teen, going round and round and round. ''LILA. PLEASE. STOP. IM GONNA. THROUGH UP!'' He said in shorted breaths while spinning. She then pointed her wand to Kairi. ''Your next . .. .'' Lila said evilly. Kairi gulped, she knew that what she was doing to Riku was only the icing off the cake on what she could really do. So, Kairi cried like a baby and confessed.

''AAAAAH, OK, OK ILL Tell, you! Riku and I went to go on the roof to spy on you two, and Riku thought it was boring watching you guys just talk and hug, so he used ''atrationos'' on Roxas!'' She then kneeled in front of Lila. ''Please don't torture me, I'm so sorry! Waaaaaaaaaaah!''

Lila sighed. ''Im happy to hear the truth, but I still want an apology from Riku . .. '' She then lowwerd him down from the ceiling and pressed the spinning Riku, right to her face. Well, Riku arnt you going to apologize?'' Asked Lila to the lightheaded Riku. ''In. Your. Dreams. Ugh. . .'' He said Drowsily. ''Oooh, big mistake . . .'' She then summoned a giant pit of fire out of nowhere on the floor. She then slowly moved his body into it. ''So, Riku, are we gonna do this the hard way, or the easy way."" Lila asked making the flames in the pit rise and rise. She then flipped his body to were his head would go in the flames first.

''NO, STOP PLEASE! I ALREADY HAVE ENGOUGH OF MY PRECIOUS SILVER HAIR GONE, OKOKOKOKOK! I AM SORRRY!'' The flames and the pit then died out and Riku dropped to the hard castle floor. ''Ouch . .'' Lila then walked out of the castle with only a few words to say.

''By the way, I'm not the only one you need to apologize to. . .'' She then gave them a mean look then ran out the castle looking for her brother and Roxas.

Kairi then dropped to the floor to see if Riku was ok. ''So you alright?'' She asked. ''Yeah, I think so-Ouch!'' Kairi slapped Riku across the face. ''What was that for!'' He said kind of loudly. ''For being a jerk! You know, Lila could have done a lot worse, like that time she created a wormhole that seemed like it never ended b/c you magically glued her hair to the ceiling!''

''HEY! She was 3. I was five! Things like that always happen. . .plus she took my chocolate chip cookies.'' He said with a humph. Kairi only sighed as she starred at the Idiotic stubborn Riku. Then, suddenly, she then noticed something, a glimmer in his eye, a glimmer every time Lila popped up, every time they argued, even just now before she left. All this time she never noticed it. The glimmer wait, . . .is that . . . .?

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=..=.=.=.==.=.==.=.=..=.=**

**On the castle roof lies A sobbing Sora eating sea salt ice-cream . . . . **

Sora sits on the roof thinking about what he saw last night. Roxas, the vampire, his crush, kissed his little sister. He felt heart broken, like it was time for the world to crumble, he sighed and sobbed as he began to lick more of his sea-salt ice-cream.

''Sora?'' A voice from behind him, a familiar voice. Roxas. . .''What do you want,'' Sora said in sniffles. ''shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?''

''Sora, it isn't like that, me and Lila are just friends.'' Roxas said leaning down to sit next to Sora.

''Oh really? Cause that didn't look like a friendly ''kiss on the cheek'' last night!'' He yelled back. ''You two were making out!''

''No! It wasn't like that, I don't know what made me kiss her but-'' Sora stopped Roxas from talking right by putting his fingers to his mouth. ''Its ok Roxas, just don't break her heart. . .'' he then got up and ran out off the castle roof, until he bumped into someone. ''Oh, hey sis, your boyfriend is waiting for you.'' Said Sora with sobs. ''Sora, Roxas is not my boyfriend, he's just my friend and look, I know you like Roxas so-''

''Well, If you knew I liked him, then why did you let him kiss you?'' He asked in kind of an angry tone. ''Sora, Roxas didn't mean to kiss me, he was being controlled by a spell, an attraction spell!'' Lila pleaded. Sora huffed. ''Right, and I'm supposed to believe you, my own flesh and blood betrayed me!''

''Sora! She's telling the truth . .'' Yelled a distant voice. They both looked around to see Riku and Kairi. ''Yeah, she's innocent, it was . . .all my fault, I used the attraction spell, I'm sorry . .''Riku said in a sigh. Sora then looked at his friends then back at his sister. ''Oh, I'm sorry I didn't believe you sis.'' Sora said as he hugged her.''Oh, its oki, were family, stuff like this always happens.'' He then pulled back. ''So . .do you think he really does like me?'' Sora asked shyly. ''Why don't you go back up to the roof and ask him that your self?'' Lila said with a smile. Sora kissed his sister on the cheek, then ran back up to the roof to find a sobbing Roxas.

Lila then turned her attention to Kairi and Riku. ''What made you guys come?'' she asked in confusion. Riku shrugged. ''Well, we-I mean, I forgot to apologize to Sora.'' Riku said with flat tone. ''Um, you forgot one person, Roxas!'' Lila said with a smirk. ''Oh come on! I gotta still apologize to the vampire?'' Riku sighed and dangled his head.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.==..==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..==..==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**In the vampire world . . . . .**

Lord Xemnas creates his army of vampire minions. He calls his top members,the organization. ''Member Xaldin! Is everyone ready for the invasion?'' He nodded and said,''yes my Lord.''

''Excellent, now, WE GO NOW! TO THE BLACKEND FOREST WERE THE PORTAL IS OPENED!'' The vampire fleet, Led by the vampire king, Lord Xemnas, mobilized to the woods. They arrive at the portal ready to take a step in a another world, for what seemed like an eternity.

**Wizard world . . . . .**

As they step, in, they get a glimpse of the sunset of the wizard world, they flinch, and stray back a little. ''Ah, allow me .. '' Lord Xemnas used his new found power to summon a shade of black clouds to cloak the sky of the wizard world. It slowly spreads through the forest. ''Now we can move more freely.'' The Vampire minions then continued on forward into the world. Crushing some of the beautiful green trees along the way. ''My lord, were do we start? Desroying the city, or simply killing off wizard folk one bye one?'' Asked an organization member.

''Simple, Kill everything in site and head towards the castle, I want to see if old wizard Yen Sid still exists.'' Lord Xemnas said Harshly. ''What about your sons my Lord?''

'' I sense that they are at the castle as well, perhaps locked away. The wizards shall pay for disgracing the vampire clan! ONWARD!''

The vampires and the lord vampire, charged out of the woods and into the streets attacking wizards by grabbing them in the air, flying super high, and dropping them face flat on the ground.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**On the roof of the castle(Wizard world) . . . . .**

Roxas sits in tears as he stares at the sunset of the town. ''Hey . .'' Roxas looks around to see Sora. ''Sora . . . I-'' He waved his hand to stop Roxas. ''Its my fault, Im sorry, I didn't listen to you. It was a spell that made you kiss Lila.'' Roxas looked at him in amazement. ''Wow, a spell? Man, I wish I had magic, Id make some one I had a crush on fall in love with me. . .'' He trailed off saying. Sora looked at him as he sat next beside Roxas.. ''So just who would that be?'' He asked. Roxas then leaned in close to Sora's face. They were inches apart. ''Well, wouldn't you like to know. . .''

BOOOOOOOOOOOM! The whole ground began to shake,ruining the entire moment. ''What. the. hell, was that?'' Asked Roxas. ''Hey guys, did you feel that?'' answered Lila followed by Kairi and Riku who came up to the roof. ''Yeah, it sounded like it came from town.'' answered Sora.

''You guys, look over their . .''Kairi pointed out to the city. The sudden sunny sunset was covered by black dark clouds. Lightning and thunder was hulled in the sky, Screams of the wizards were herd from down below. The five watched in horror as they saw vampires attacking wizards who were to stunned by the vampires presents to do anything. ''Oh . . .OH my Gosh, Vampires, GRUSIM VAMPIRES, Destroying our city and people!'' Yelled Kairi in shock. ''Oh no . .'' whispered Sora.

''Its, my dad . . .I better go talk to him, I gotta make him stop!'' Yelled Roxas. Roxas then stood up, stretched his vampire wings and flew off the castle roof. ''Roxas wait! You still haven't told me who your crush is!'' Roxas then while flying, leaned in on the roof, cupped Sora's cheek and kissed Sora sweetly in the lips. Kairi and Lila awed in cuteness like fangirls and Riku simply spatted out in disgust. Roxas then pulled back and flew away while yelling, ''Did that answer your question?''

Sora simply couldn't help but smile. Roxas then flew to find Axel so they could confront their father together. ''Dam! Axel where are you?''

**Axel, Axel , Axel, AXEL! . . . . . **

Axel, we find the pyro sitting up on a wizard roof napping like a baby. Roxas finds him and lands right next to his sleeping brother. 'What the fruitcake? How could he possibly sleep through what's happening!?' thought Roxas. He then began to Rock Axel back and forth. ''Axel, Axel! Wake up!''

Axel yawned and sighed as he opened one eye to look at Roxas, then rolled back to sleep. ''Roxas, lil bro, its night, wake me up when the sun comes back out.''

''HELLO! Earth to Axel! Haven't you herd-no seen what's been happening around town? Our dads here and he brought the clan, their down there now killing the wizards off one BY ONE!'' Yelled Roxas. Axel sat up quickly. ''What?'' Roxas pointed out to the city and Axel saw as their father, and the vampire minions flew into the air with a wizard in their clutches and dropping them to the ground like eggs. ''Oh, God . .''

''Axel, come on, we have to tell our dad to stop this.''

''Right!'' The two then flew off of the roof and flew to there king wizard father who was at the top of a giant dark cloud surrounded by wind.

* * *

**Wow! OKI, Kissng? oooh! Ill be Honest, that came out of nowhere, I didn't expect a kissing scene for Soroku until the end but . . .I cant help what typed through! Narration: Will Axel and Roxas be able to convince their father? How will our wizard hero's save the people? Roxas and Sora share their first kiss, but do they end up together? Do I know? Probably . .Tune in next time on ''WIZARDS AND VAMPIRES!'' MUAHAHAHAHA ^.0 Oh, and reviews are welcomed! Also, please tell me about any mistakes of grammar and what not. :3 Hope you like this story so far! Changes may occur, but so far, I think the stories coming out nicely. **


	5. Chapter 4: Battle plans and sad endings

**MUAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAHAHAHAH! Welcome all to wizards and Vampires! I am your host, Sweetheartangel, and were kicking this chap with some maaad action! K-CHOW! Oh, and thanks for the reviews! *Sniff* I just wish I had more . .T^T Gosh, I hope this chap. makes sense. O.O**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own KH, but I do own a pc .. . . . MUAHAHAHAHAH! O.^**

* * *

**Wizards and vampires**

**Chpt4: The game plan! **

As Roxas and Axel go confront their vampire father Xemnas, Sora, Lila, Riku and Kairi think about what they should do.

''So, what do we do? We cant just sit hear and do nothing while those blood suckers, kill everyone!'' Shouted Riku. ''What can we do? Were only beginner wizards, our magic isn't strong enough.'' Said Kairi. ''Well, what do you want us to do? Just sit hear and wait to die?''Riku yelled back.

''No, but we can't take on those vampires! No, we just can't, its to risky.''

''Are you crazy, we can take um, Ill take um all by my self, right now!''

''Riku, shut up! You talk big game, but you know your just a bluffing big idiot!''

As Riku and Kairi argued like crazy. Lila stood their thinking, while Sora was still in a daze from Roxas' kiss. The darkness in the sky began to twirl faster and faster, turning into whirl winds and taking anything in its paths with it.''Hmm . . .yes . . '' Lila thought outloud. She then snapped her fingers. ''Ureka! Guys I know what were gonna do!'' She was never heard b/c Kairi and Riku were still arguing and Sora was still off in inmagination land.

''Stubborn Idiot!'' Kairi yelled.

''Anoying chick!'' Riku yelled back.

'' Uh, guys. .''

''Duffus!''

''Mean-face!''

''Guys . .''

''Dumb brain!''

''Burnt-redheaded chick!''

''GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYSSSS!'' They both frozer to look at Lila. ''Hee, I can't believe he kissed me!'' Shouted Sora, STILL in his own little world. They all turned to look at him. Sora then froze from his trans noticing his friend were staring at him. ''What?'' He asked in confusion. Lila then sighed and finally began to speak.

''Look guys, we all need a game plan, these vampires think that were week, were useless, just because we haven't seen a fight in over a millennia! Well, guess what! That doesn't matter, because were tuff, were mean,gosh darn it, were MAGICAL WIZARDS! We use our magic for peace and fun, but today, as of now, well use it to kick butt, so whos with me?''

The gang looked at each other and smiled. ''Alight, so whats the plan?'' said Sora.

''Sora, you and I will ride the magic carpet,'' She pointed to the swirling cloud with 'black death' written all over it. ''and check up on Roxas and Axel. Since they flew up to that cloud, I'm gonna go ahead and assume that king vampy is in it.'' Sora nodded and whistled to summon the infamous magic carpet. ''Ok, Riku, Kairi, I need you to go down and help the people in the city, everyone's still freaked out, but If you can some how calm them down, maybe we can finally get them to start fighting.'' They both nodded and then headed down stairs to leave the castle.

''Alright, you ready bro?'' Lila asked Sora. Sora helped Lila up on the carpet and said. ''Lets do this.'' With Sora steering, The two flue up in the air of blistering winds and lightning hail while being attacked by the vampires.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=..=.==.=.=.=.=..==..=.==..==.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..==.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=**

**In the Dark enormous cloud . . . . . **

While Sora and the gang did their thing to fend off the vampires, it was up to Axel and Roxas to pehaps actually stop this. The two brothers flew to what felt like a long journey. '' Axel, do you think dad will just give up once we tell him?'' yelled Roxas as the two flew higher.

''Think about it this way Rox, quote. ''Hey dad! We were wondering if you could stop killing the wizards that you have been planning to do since we were born, because were all total friends and stuff! Oh, please dear father? Have it in your heart to stop your destructive rampage that you have had plotted for over a millennia.'' Unquote.''

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed. ''You know sarcasms not helping right now!''

''Hey, Im just summing it up as it is! Or at least, how its goanna be . . .'' Then, out of nowhere, an enormous laughter uproar was heard. ''Muahahahaha . . ...AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!''

''Hey Rox, did you here that?'' Axel said, stopping.

''Who couldn't hear it? I think were getting close.'' Clash* A quick flash lightning bolt jolted in front of Roxas and reviled the dark cloud they were chasing.

''Hey! Up their!'' Axel pointed at the ominous Dark spinning cloud that held the dark evil laughing vampire king. ''haha, Ahhaha . .MUAHAHAHAAHAHA!''

''Dad! Over here!'' Yelled the flying Roxas. The vampire king looked in the direction of the voice. ''Ah, my wonderful sons, you have both come just in time to see the destruction of the wizard world.'' He said in an evil voice. He then expanded his cloud of doom so that Roxas and Axel could land on it.

''Ah, isn't this a glorious site? The Destruction of wizards is finally upon us! AAAAAHAAH!'' He laughed more while zapping the ground with his dark energy.

''Dad, please you have to stop this! The wizards are good people!'' Cried out Roxas. The king simply patted him on the head. ''Oh, my dear boy, your mind has been disrupted by the wizards, they shall pay for their discretion of our kind!''

''But dad-'' Roxas was silenced as he spotted Sora and Lila flying on a magical carpet fast-paced to the same cloud they were on. ''Those two wizards . .their blood, I can smell it . . .yes, the blood of the exact same wizard I fought so long ago, now his airs are trying to fight back.'' With that said, the vampire king Xemnas conjured a dark rage arrow of black fire to launch at the flying pair.

''Today, is the day, that I finally destroy the heads of the wizard race!'' He launched the arrow of black fire toward the flying duo, but it missed due to Axel firing a counter attack fire shield to protect Sora and Lila from the attack. The king then turned to Axel. ''You dare disrupt your father from an attack rampage? Why?'' Xemnas asked in an up roar. ''Because dad, their our friends!'' He scoffed and laughed at Axels words.

''HAHAHA, I bet those are the wizards that have you two under their spell, their deaths shall end quickly . .'' He then gathered a much bigger arrow of darkness and began the second attack, but Roxas flew in the way. ''If you kill them, you'll have to kill me to!'' He said, standing his guard. The king raged up in anger. ''What magic on earth do they hold that could possibly take over your minds like this?'' he asked in a hated tone.

Roxas swallowed hard and said. ''Love dad, I'm . .I'm in love with a wizard!'' he chocked out. Though in shock, Xemnas couldn't help but laugh. ''Ha, I bet it's the girl on that flying carpet, am I right?'' He scoffed even more.

''No, its the boy but, that doesn't mean I'm goanna let you kill any of them regardless!'' Shouted Roxas. Lord Xemnas' rage grew angrier as he gazed upon his sons eyes, so filled with fire and passion, and it made him madder, and madder.

''Very well, then you both shall DIE WITH THE WIZARDS!'' Lord Xemnas then raised his hands and summoned a dark black energy ball. ''Engoulfness!'' He shouted, and the two were blasted to the ground passing Sora and Lila on the magic carpet. ''Sora! Roxas and Axel!'' Lila pointed out, as she saw both Axel and Roxas get blasted away to the ground. ''I know, I saw it to!'' Sora and Lila then flew down to check on Axel and Roxas.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==..==..==..=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.==.==..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**Later, somewhere down on the ground . . . . .**

We close in on Riku and Kairi, as they stifled down to see if they could somehow be of any help to the wizards, As the two arrived out of the castle and into the city looking around to see what could be done. Outside, the two popped out their wands, ready to blast away any vampires that came near them. With their wands ready, they walked around the city while avoiding lighting and vampires that tried to attack them. ''So, what should we do first?'' Asked Kairi.

''Look, over their.''Riku spotted a barricade that a bunch of wizards were hiding behind while attacking the vicious vampires in the air. Spells were heard as the wizards used all of their might to hold back the vampires. A fellow wizard spotted them. A wizard with huge ears and a tail. Riku and Kairi knew this wizard very well, and bowed. ''Oh, great and powerful Mickey, how can we help you and the others defeat the vampires?'' Asked Riku. Mickey jumped on the barricade and held his wand up for another wave of vampires.

''I want you two to use this spell, LUMANOSIS!'' He shouted, and a giant bright light appeared from his wand causing the wave of vampires to turn to ash.

''Coool.'' Was all Riku and Kairi could say as they and the other wizards put their powers together to flash drive the vampires away.

**=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

On the ground, lied the unconscious Roxas and Axel. Sora and Lila come to their aid to see if their ok. Sora ran to Roxas and cradled him in his arms. ''Roxas! Please, open your eyes!'' Cried Sora, but Roxas was to weak, and could only muster out a low moan. Sora sighed, knowing that his Roxy was ok. As for the unconscious Axel, Lila summoned a cold water spell to wake him up.''Aquatro!'' Zing*. A giant bucket of water formed and drenched the red head. ''Gawd!'' He said as he shivered from the coldness.

''Grrr . .I'm goanna kill you!'' Axel screeched. Lila shook him. ''Theirs no time for that now, your dad and the other vamps are still on a rampage!'' She exclaimed.

''Yeah, but-'' Axels words were interrupted by a giant booming laugh. ''Buahahahaha! AAAAH! I can smell it, yes . . .the blood, of a wizard vampire!'' Yelled the vampire king on his high and mighty cloud. He then hovered over to the wizards barricades. ''Ah, you, boy with the silver hair, YOUR A VAMPIRE!'' He screamed. Riku stopped attacking, and looked at the evil monster. ''What?'' he said in confusion. The vampire king then chanted. ''Mine os, CONTROL!'' Suddenly, a black wave of magic took over Riku's body ,turning him into a gruesome, monster that feeds on blood. A vampire.

''Riku!'' yelled Kairi. She tried to hold on to him, but Riku turned around and tore off Kairi's flesh, limb, from limb. Lila, Axel, and Sora froze at the horrible site. The vicious Vampire, Riku then feasted his eyes on Sora and Roxas and Lila, but was blocked by Axel. ''I don't think so!'' Axel pushed Riku away, both now engaged in a battle.

''Muaahahaha! AHAHAHA dance puppet dance!'' Said the vampire king in his glory. Lila looked around at the blood stained Body of Kairi, Riku fighting Axel, and the vampires who were struggling to blast off the other vampires. ''I cant take this, Sora we have to do something!'' She yelled. ''I agree, but what?'' Sora asked.

Lila thought, then came up with something. ''I know what to do, but Ill need all of your magic strength to help.'' Lila told Sora the plan, Sora nodded and they both flew up on the carpet and drove into the vampire kings cloud, knocking him off of it. He fell flat on the ground. ''Ugh, You BRATZ!'' He screeched.

''Hmpf, I bet your not so high and mighty now that your off that cloud!'' Yelled Sora. The king got up and launched blasted dark arrows at the two, but Sora and Lila dodged them like it was nothing. They then said a spell together to destroy the vampire king. ''DETROYAMITREIS!'' than, within an instant, the vampire king was blasted, with the almighty power of the duo.

They walked upon the ashes of the king, picking up the diamond that was embedded in his head. ''Ah, man, what happened?'' Asked a Roxas, awake. Sora ran up and jumped on Roxas, causing him to fall to the ground. ''ROXY!'' he said as he nuzzled up in his neck. Roxas kissed Sora on the head. '' Awww, I love happy endings.'' Axel said in a sigh. ''I don't think were having a happy ending yet!'' Cried Lila. The diamond in her hand began to flash brightly, causing giant black wholes to open out of know were.

''Ooh god! What's happening?'' Asked Axel. ''I think since the vampire king had so much power, all of that power couldn't just disappear, so instead, its creating all the portals to open up!'' Lila yelled. The ground shook enormously, causing the wizard planet to collapse everywhere. Lila then looked around at the crumbling city and the people that were being sucked into the portals, but what seemed the saddest was watching her brother and his vampire lover, share their last kiss together.

''I love you Roxas . .''

''I love you to Sora . .''

Upon hearing those words, Lila knew what she had to do. ''I know what to do . .'' Remembering some forbidden spells she knew, she then sat down and began to chant.'' Oh, time of all that has happened, help the ones that have disappeared, help others who have been stopped, reverse the clock, reverse the clock, reverse the clock!'' Sora stopped hugging Roxas and looked upon his sister in sadness, they both knew that spell, a dangerous spell that only the royal wizards could use. A spell to reverse time. She telepathically sent Sora a message.

'Don't worry big bro, I'm doing this for you, and I'm happy to sacrifice myself for it.' Both of them shed tears, as they both knew what was going to happen next. A giant bright light appeared, engulfing the entire planet. By using her powers, Lila was able to send everyone that fought on this day, vampires and wizards to another planet, were they could be reborn. The wizard world, and the vampire world were officially gone, leaving only the human world to turn to. Only time could tell if the human world would be at peace having these to races living on one planet together.

**The end . . .OF THE PROLOUGE!**

* * *

**Roxas: What? That's not it?**

**sweet: Of course not! Theirs a lot more that I need to do!**

**Sora: How, I don't see it?**

**Sweet: If you cant see it, then that means the readers can't see it, meaning my plan is working perfectly! muahahaaha! 0.^**

**Sora: Do you think she really has a plan Roxy?**

**Roxas: I don't think so . . **

**Sweet: SHUT UP! I so do to have a plan! Sadly, it'll have to wait. until next time RXR! :D**


End file.
